


broken routine

by godofmorons



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spoilers, no proofreading we die like assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofmorons/pseuds/godofmorons
Summary: bad things happen bingo prompt fill collection, because i have no self control and i hate myself.





	1. linhardt/caspar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> linhardt/caspar - sleep deprivation requested by a friend; spoilers for chapter 12.

"... Linhardt, when was the last time you ate?"

He doesn't bother to look up from his book. "Don't remember," he replies honestly, throat hoarse from disuse, voice cracking over his words.

There's a pause.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"You know the answer to that." He blinks, realizing he's been rereading the same sentence over and over. He digs the palms of his hands into his eyes, taking a shaky breath.

A warm hand appears on his shoulder, startling him; it's firm and comforting. There's concern in Caspar's tone as he speaks. "Come on, Lin. You need to stop."

He never was able to mask his emotions, was he? Even when they were children.

Linhardt shakes his head. He and Caspar had always been as different as night and day, according to everyone who knew the pair- but what they didn't know was that Linhardt could be just as bull-headed as Caspar. Just as Caspar stubbornly chased after victory with bloody palms and sweaty brows, Linhardt stubbornly chased the truth until he was dead on his feet.

"I can't stop. Not now." He picks up his pen, scrawling something down in his notes in his usual chicken scratch. Were the letters blurring together, or was that just his usual, illegible handwriting?

"You HAVE to stop." Anger was bleeding over into concern, now. Or maybe they were just one and the same, for Caspar. Linhardt's fingers twitch around his pen.

"Who died and made you the boss of me?" He mumbles under his breath, glancing back up at his place in his book.

"The professor."

Caspar's voice is so soft, so faint, it almost doesn't sound like him. In all the years he has known him, Linhardt has never heard him sound so defeated- guilt washes over him. He finally turns to look at his friend and finds tears in his bright blue eyes. The loss of their professor is still a raw wound for both of them. Linhardt swallows thickly.

"I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to bring them up."

Caspar turns his face away, rubbing at his eyes with more force than necessary. "I know what you're doing. But working yourself to death isn't going to bring them back."

Linhardt tries to ignore the way his heart trembles in his chest. Caspar's right. He's right, and Linhardt hates it. Silence falls between them again.

"... Come on, Lin. Let's go to bed now."

Caspar is holding out his hand now, and Linhardt hesitates. His mind is so loud, but his body is exhausted, but giving up now would mean admitting Caspar had won, but-

Linhardt sighs. He's tired of thinking. He's just... tired.

"... Yeah. Okay."

He slips his hand into Caspar's, and Caspar squeezes, relief plain on his face as he leads the way out of the library.

Linhardt spares his desk one last glance over his shoulder, before shutting the door behind them.


	2. dorothea/ingrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dorothea/ingrid - revenge by proxy, requested by [ashelia__](https://twitter.com/ashelia__); implied edelgard/dorothea, spoilers for chapter 17 of the azure moon route, minor spoilers for edelgard & dorothea's supports.

"Little knight, do you _really_ think you can do anything to hurt me?"

Ingrid's grip on her lance tightens; Byleth had sent her ahead of the rest of their forces in an attempt to stop the Emperor before more blood was shed. She had obeyed, of course, but if she was being perfectly honest with herself, she didn't think she was strong enough to stop Edelgard alone.

_Still._

She could at least distract the Adrestian Emperor long enough for everyone else to get here. It was the very least she could do...

The knight surged forward, her lance glancing off of Edelgard's armor. She came around again for a second attack, and this time, she left a pristine, bright red scratch on the Emperor's cheek. Edelgard hissed in pain, a gloved hand coming up to touch the wound.

Ingrid didn't dare let the small victory go to her head; Edelgard surely wouldn't allow such a slight to go unpunished. Over the sound of weapons scraping against shields and people screaming in pain, Ingrid could make out familiar voices in the distance--

The momentary distraction would be Ingrid's downfall; Edelgard saw the opening and took it relentlessly, her short axe flying directly at Ingrid's chest. Ingrid, with no other way to avoid the lethal blow, fell from her saddle, her horse rearing in alarm at the loss of its rider. The wind was knocked out of her lungs as she tried to gasp for breath, fighting with her body to stand-

The blade of Edelgard's relic came to rest under Ingrid's chin. She froze.

"You know, Dorothea told me she was going to write songs about me."

Ingrid could feel a pinprick of pain, as the axe bit into the skin of her neck. She didn't dare breathe.

"It broke my heart when she went with you."

The realization of what Edelgard meant finally dawns on Ingrid.

"Please-" Ingrid reaches up to grab Edelgard's relic. "Kill me for your ideals or your country. But don't kill me to hurt her. If you love her--" _Why would you make her suffer more?_

Edelgard appraises Ingrid, before glancing up. Ingrid follows her gaze, and her blood freezes in her veins.

Oh no.

_Dorothea._

She's shouting something, that much Ingrid can see, but she can't hear what she's saying. Tears form in her eyes as she looks back up at Edelgard, who watches her with a gaze that is cold. Calculating.

"I think... I'm going to break her heart, too."


	3. claude/marianne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> claude/marianne - bedside vigil, requested by [ethereally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereally); spoilers for marianne's whole deal/marianne & claude's supports.

Marianne did not have much of a presence. She was a wallflower in every sense of the word; she hated the spotlight. Eyes turning to glance in her direction paralyzed her. She could go days without making a sound. Conversations with her died before they even began because she spent too long trying to find the right words to say.

Under any other circumstances, she would not be anyone’s first choice to hold vigil at Claude von Riegan's bedside. But unfortunately, they have no other option; the monastery is not what it used to be. The healing herbs have withered and decayed, and the priests with medical training were long gone. 

Manuela and Raphael had left to try and find the medicine Claude needed, but until they returned…

He coughed again- a terrible, rasping sound that came from deep inside his lungs, and Marianne shuddered. Manuela had told her she couldn’t catch the disease; her immune system was safe from growing up in Fódlan. But Claude…

She gently wiped the sweat from his brow, her bottom lip firmly between her teeth. Even when he was injured on the battlefield, Claude kept an easygoing, happy-go-lucky attitude. To see him like this, pained and unable to move, let alone speak, was heart-wrenching. There was little she could do except watch over him until Manuela’s return; even if his condition did worsen, her magic would have little effect. “Talk to him” Manuela had instructed her, but…

Marianne swallows. It was the very least she could do, right? She glances at the door, as if checking to make sure they were truly alone, before looking back down at Claude.

“… Once upon a time, there was a girl…”

How had Claude done it, when he told her that story about his childhood? She felt so silly, but she presses on, her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

“She was born with a curse that brought nothing but misfortune to herself and everyone around her. She lost her mother, and then her father, and then her home. She blamed herself for all these things, and wished she had never been born.”

Her hands began to tremble. She clasped them in her lap, her fingers white with the effort to stop them from shaking.

“But then one day, she was sent away to a faraway school. She met many people, and even made friends with some of them. They gave her a reason to look on the bright side, for once. They... they made her happy to be alive.”

A small smile found its way to her lips.

“She met a boy at this school, who told her a story. He told her that her curse wasn’t a burden. That they could change the world together.”

Her vision blurred; she kept her eyes fixed heavenward, in an attempt to stop her tears from falling.

“So… so he’s not allowed to die here. Because the Alliance needs him. The _world_ needs him. And if he breaks his promise, she’ll- she'll never forgive him.”

Marianne takes a shuddering breath, wiping at her eyes. She glances at Claude, only to startle when she realizes he is awake and watching her. His eyes are glazed with fever, but there is a weak smile on his face.

“That was a nice story. Tell me another one?”

She blinks at him, and can’t stop herself from letting out a soft laugh.

“Of course.”


End file.
